


Dirty Little Angel

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, YumiHisu, lord help my soul, slight humilation i guess, this escalates quickly, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: The small blonde took the strip of cloth between her fingers, quickly tying it the right way before pushing the knot up. "Listen, I know you hate these things, and I'm glad you're doing this for me. Charity events like this are important for the company..." She paused, knowing exactly what to say to turn the situation around, "So, I'll make you a proposition."Ymir raised her brow questioningly, "Proposition?"Christa smoothed the tie down, letting a hand linger at the end before looking up through her lashes, "If you're good this entire event, we can do whatever you want when we get back.""Anything?"The petite blonde spun back around to face the mirror, catching Ymir's eyes in it and quirking a brow suggestively.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Dirty Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since June... Enjoy, sinners.
> 
> Also, what is a title. I can't title things.

Ymir fidgeted with the tie draped around her neck, growling when she couldn't tie it the right way. "Why do I have to wear a damn monkey suit, it's not like I work with you..."

Christa paused putting her mascara on, glancing at her girlfriend's reflection in the mirror. "You're the one who said you didn't want to wear a dress, and this is a formal event."

The taller woman growled in frustration once again, getting ready to throw her tie at the floor before Christa stepped in.

The small blonde took the strip of cloth between her fingers, quickly tying it the right way before pushing the knot up. "Listen, I know you hate these things, and I'm glad you're doing this for me. Charity events like this are important for the company..." She paused, knowing exactly what to say to turn the situation around, "So, I'll make you a proposition."

Ymir raised her brow questioningly, "Proposition?"

Christa smoothed the tie down, letting a hand linger at the end before looking up through her lashes, "If you're good this entire event, we can do whatever you want when we get back."

"Anything?"

The petite blonde spun back around to face the mirror, catching Ymir's eyes in it and quirking a brow suggestively.

"Better idea, how about we skip the whole thing, and I take my offer now?"

"Ymir."

"Alright, fine. I'll play nice, but," She paused, placing both of her hands on the smaller woman's hips while still keeping her eyes glued to the reflection of blue, "as soon as we come back through that door... You're mine."

Christa let a smirk pull at her lips, "As long as you don't ruin my dress."

"You're not gonna be wearing it long enough for me to ruin it."

The blonde just chuckled lightly in response. "The quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave."

Ymir adjusted her tie for the third time in the last five minutes, her eyes scanning for a tray of champagne as her girlfriend politely made small talk with one of the event's guests. As luck would have it, one was coming her way, and she eagerly grabbed a flute in passing just as whoever Christa was talking to politely excused themselves. She leaned down as the man walked away, quietly speaking in the blonde's ear. "How long are we going to be here for? The auction hasn't even started yet..."

"I know, Ymir. I was trying to find Erwin before that client stopped me. I haven't seen him ye- oh. Speak of the devil."

A tall man in an all white suit approached them, a short, angry looking man in all black in tow. "Ah, Miss Lenz. I've been looking for you! I wanted your opinion on something before we started-"

At this point, Ymir stopped listening. The man, Erwin Smith, was Christa's boss. He was an eccentric man, always in the pursuit of one thing or another. The shorter man, however, gave her the creeps whenever she saw him. His piercing eyes seemed to go right through you, and it made her uncomfortable. 

"Levi, did you hear all that?"

The small man sighed, spinning on his heel. "Yeah, I got it. I'll go tell Hange to start dragging all the shit to the stage."

"Ah, language, Levi. Formal event."

"I know."

"Good. I'm going to go get ready to go up there. Thank you for your input, Miss Lenz."

As soon as the two men were gone, Ymir shuddered. "Levi gives me the fuckin' creeps. Like, I know he's Erwin's right hand and all, but come on. Learn how to, I don't know, be less murder-y?"

Christa laughed, "I know he seems odd, but he really is a nice guy. He's helped me out quite a bit while organizing this."

"Yeah, well, I think he needs to be 'helped out' a little more. Replace that stick in his ass."

"Ymir."

"What? He's the one always glued to Erwin's hip. I know they're more than work buddies."

"Christa!"

Ymir blanched. She knew that voice.

Christa answered him cheerfully. "Oh, Reiner! Hello."

"Oh, hey Ymir, didn't see you there."

The tall brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you didn't, Braun."

"I thought you were a business client. Anyways, I saw you talking to Big Man, is he finally ready to get this thing rolling?"

"He is. Levi should be having Hange set up the stage in a few minutes."

The tall blonde adjusted his collar, "Good. I always feel bad dragging Bert to these things... He's too anxious."

Christa let her eyes drift over to Ymir, currently replacing her empty flute with a full one. "Yeah. I know some people hate these things."

Reiner rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "I know this is probably enough booze for the night, but me, Bert, Connie, Sasha, and a few other people plan on unwinding after all this at a bar downtown, if you're interested."

Ymir rolled her eyes. There it is. She knew the muscle-bound freak had ulterior motives, even if he did already have Bertholdt, the Anxious Tree.

Blue eyes locked with golden brown, the former arching a brow. "Actually, Ymir and I plan on relaxing at home after this."

The tall brunette responded with a partially hidden smirk behind the rim of her glass, "Yep. Relaxing."

As soon as the door shut, Ymir had Christa pressed against it. Her hand snaked into blonde hair and tugged, undoing the clasp that held it up and letting it cascade down the petite woman's back.

Christa groaned as the brunette grabbed another handful of blonde and lightly tugged, forcing her head back to access her neck. "Ymir..."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna ruin your dress, princess... Your make-up, though? No promises on that." 

Christa pressed her body against Ymir, the brunette already fumbling with the zipper at her back. The long red dress pooled at her feet as she quickly kicked off her heels, grabbing Ymir's tie and roughly pulling it towards her in an effort to claim the brunette's lips. She felt the woman growl into the kiss, her dark hands shedding her jacket before sliding down to simultaneously grip and lift her thighs.

Ymir lifted her with ease, carrying the petite blonde to the kitchen counter and setting her down atop it.

Christa broke their kiss, breathlessly chastising the taller woman as a freckled hand pushed her onto her back. "Ymir, we eat here."

Ymir moved to unbutton her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and discarding both that and the tie behind her. "Well, one of us is eating."

The tiny blonde went to chastise her further, the name falling from her lips dropping into a moan as the brunette stripped her underwear down her legs and dove in to enjoy her meal. 

Ymir could feel heels dig into her back and hands weave into her hair as she flicked her tongue against the bundle of nerves. 

Christa gave a sharp tug at the hair between her fingers, watching the eyes between her thighs with her own half-lidded ones.

The brunette chuckled, watching as the vibrations made the small blonde throw her head back. She fought back a groan as Christa arched her back and ground her hips forward, a sure sign that she was close to coming undone.

The blonde underneath Ymir moaned her name, her hips roughly grinding against her mouth as she inched ever closer to her peak. 

Christa let out a sharp gasp, her hips faltering as she hit her peak. She felt arms lock around her thighs, keeping her in place as she rode out her release.

Ymir crawled back up her body, hovering over her as she mumbled against her parted lips. "We're not done yet, babe."

"Not... Done?"

"Nope." Ymir leaned back and fumbled with the belt at her waist, pushing her slacks, boxers, and socks off in one movement before resuming her stance over the petite blonde. "That was just to get you ready. You're going to be begging me to fill you up."

Christa made a noise in the back of her throat, letting Ymir drag her to the edge of the counter. Her legs wrapped around her waist, letting her small form be lifted again. 

Ymir carried her to their bed, unceremoniously dropping the blonde on the edge before digging through their nightstand and pulling out a bag. 

The smaller woman stood, dropping to her knees and helping the taller woman don the harness. Her breath caught at the low moan that dropped from Ymir's lips as she slid the curved end of the toy into her. She glanced up and locked eyes, a coy smile tugging at her lips as she ran her hands up freckled thighs. "Begging, you say?"

Dark eyes watched as the blonde rose a little higher, flicking from the fake appendage to the small tongue poking out and sliding across her lips.

Christa leaned forward, making sure to keep eye contact as she pushed her hair behind her ear and ran her tongue along the spongy plastic.

Ymir felt her knees buckle at the sight, pushing the blonde's bangs up to keep eye contact as she proceeded to take the appendage into her mouth.

The smaller woman closed her eyes, moaning around the shaft of the toy as she took it deeper.

Ymir moaned in return as she watched the blonde bob back and forth, the moans from Christa's throat sending vibrations to the end inside of her. Her hand tightened in blonde hair as she added a small roll of her hips.

Christa released the toy with an audible pop, crawling up Ymir's body to kiss her. Ymir eagerly met her lips, deepening the kiss and lifting one of her legs. She felt the toy slide against her, releasing a low moan at the motion.

Ymir lifted her other leg, the small woman shallowly grinding against the shaft of the toy as she pinned the blonde against the wall.

A puff of air escaped Christa's lips upon impact, the freckled woman choosing to mouth at the side of her neck. 

Ymir slid a hand between their bodies, positioning the head of the shaft at her entrance. She gently rolled her hips, the blonde moaning her name as she slowly filled her and pulled back, repeating the motion a few times as the tiny body against her arched away from the wall.

Christa's arms tightened their grip on freckled shoulders, her legs pushing her heels into her lower back, giving her the leverage she needed to rock her hips into Ymir's.

Ymir teased her, repeating agonizingly slow thrusts until the blonde was clawing at her shoulders pleading for more. In one swift movement, she pushed herself in to the hilt, relishing in the way Christa threw her head back and cried out.

"Ymir, _please_..."

The brunette brushed her lips against a small ear and stilled her hips, "What do you want me to do to you, Christa?"

"Ymir..."

The larger woman continued, accenting her next question with another quick snap of her hips. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes..."

"Right here, hard an fast?"

The blonde dug her nails into Ymir's shoulders, " _Please_..."

"Say it."

"Fuck me..."

"Again."

"Fuck me, Ymir."

Ymir groaned into her neck, starting a rhythm with her hips. "That's it..."

Christa clamored for a better grip as Ymir roughly rolled her hips against her, the small of her back lightly thumping against the wall.

The brunette shifted her grip, moving her hands from the blonde's ass and thighs. She slid her arms between her thighs, moving them up and underneath the crook of her knees to make her thrusts a little rougher. She loves seeing her girlfriend like this, her only focus on the sensation between her legs. This can't do, though. She needs to be more worked up.

The blonde gasped as Ymir jostled her, the large brunette moving to speak against her ear.

"What would everyone think... The goody-two-shoes secretary letting her hair down like this? Getting fucked against a wall?" She felt the grip on her shoulders tighten, nails dragging down and leaving thin red lines. "Or how about how rough you like it? How loudly you moan when I'm fucking you from behind and pulling your hair?"

"Oh god, Ymir-"

"How fast you drop to your knees to blow me or eat me out..."

The brunette upped her pace, bouncing the blonde with each snap of her hips.

"How about how much you like dirty talk? Little Angel Christa, getting off on something so _vulgar_."

"Ymir-"

"Come on, say it out loud. Say how much you love getting fucked like this."

Christa moaned and threw her head back as Ymir went a little rougher, the twinges of pain adding to her pleasure. "I- I love it when you fuck me-"

Ymir groaned, hearing the blonde swear so freely made her own core throb.

"W-When you fuck me hard and fast-" She gasped as Ymir hit a sweet spot deep within her, "I can't g-get enough of it..."

The brunette moved to nip at the pale neck before her, breathing harsh against a small ear. "Touch yourself... I want to see you come completely undone..."

Christa moaned loudly, her small hand traveling down Ymir's freckled chest to where they were connected. 

Ymir moaned as she felt Christa's arm move against her, resting her forehead in the valley of her breasts to watch the hand move in frenzied circles around her bundle of nerves. 

"Ymir!"

The brunette moaned, "That's it baby, come for me."

Christa tensed, her hand faltering as she threw her head back and nearly sobbed, Ymir slowing her pace to slow, deep thrusts to get the friction she needed for her own release.

She gave a few more hard thrusts as her own release hit her, bringing her mouth to Christa's to drink in her cries. When her hips finally stilled, she rested her forehead against Christa's shoulder. 

The small blonde carded her fingers through short brown hair, her breathing still ragged as she whispered, "I love you so much, Ymir."

Ymir chuckled lightly, "I know you do. I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few moments, still connected as their breathing slowed and giving lazy kisses. Ymir loosened her grip, moving to set Christa down. The moan Christa released when she was pulling out made her pause, a wolfish grin splitting her face.

"Again, babe? Really?"

Christa blushed heavily. "Maybe... not so rough, this time?"

Ymir picked her up and she squealed, "God, I fucking love you."


End file.
